fairypiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakazuki
Sakazuki, commonly known by his alias Akainu, is the current fleet admiral of the Marines, succeeding the previous fleet admiral, Sengoku. Two years ago, he was one of the three admirals, alongside Kizaru and Aokiji. He ascended to the position of fleet admiral after defeating Kuzan in a ten day duel that left Punk Hazard in its current state. One of his first decisions was to relocate the Marine Headquarters into the New World in preparation for the New Pirate Age. Sakazuki is a strident follower of Absolute Justice, to the point where his extremism prompted an equally high-ranking colleague to resign from the Marines. He believes that a person's heritage is a reflection of how big of a threat they pose - a belief which caused him to target Portgas D. Ace and Monkey D. Luffy during the Battle of Marineford for the purpose of purging their "bad blood", which ultimately led him to personally kill Ace and attempt to kill Luffy, which he failed to do - managing only to leave a massive scar on his chest while leaving a severe scar on Blizzard's left shoulder. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Akainu (Literally meaning Red Dog) *'Origin': One Piece *'Age': 55 *'Gender': Male *'Birthday': August 16th *'Classification': Human, Marine Fleet Admiral, Former Marine Admiral, Logia Devil Fruit User *'Height': 303 cm (9'11") *'Weight': 290 kg (640 lb) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': Marine Cap, crimson, double-breasted suit with a pink rose on the left buttonhole, white Marine admiral's coat (golden epaulettes and red cuffs), light colored flower-patterned shirt, black gloves, and black shoes *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Magma-Magma Fruit, Haki (Armament Haki), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Strategist and Tactician, Master Manipulator, Immense Strength, Immense Endurance, Immense Durability, Immense Speed, Enhanced Hearing *'Weaknesses': Akainu cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. Armament Haki, Seastone, and a superior Logia-Type Devil Fruit can nullify his Logia intangibility, making him vulnerable like regular people. His regeneration is limited to his Logia body only (similar to Kuzan). *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Great Eruption, Meteor Volcano, Hellhound, Hound Blaze Power Ranking *'Class': Apex *'Attack Potency': Large Mountain level *'Speed': High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Class G *'Striking Strength': Class PJ+ *'Durability': At least Large Mountain level. Logia Intangibility and Regeneration also makes him hard to kill unless circumvented. *'Stamina': At least Metahuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': At least Extraordinary Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Sakazuki is an incredibly tall, light-skinned, unusually muscular man (the most muscular of the former admirals). He's about as tall as his fellow admirals, with a square-shaped face, very pronounced facial features, short black hair, and a black mustache and goatee. He usually wears a standard Marine cap and sports a crimson, double-breasted suit, decorated with what appears to be a pink rose on his left buttonhole, as well as the standard white coat draped over his shoulders like a cape (as what most high-ranked Marine officers usually wear), with golden epaulettes and red cuffs (because he is a lava user for the latter). Unlike many high-ranking Marines, he does not wear a tie, but instead leaves his light colored flower-patterned shirt unbuttoned showing his muscular neck and part of his tattoo. He wears black gloves and shoes. Since the battle at Punk Hazard with Kuzan, the right side of Sakazuki's neck and face are scarred, and a chunk of his right ear is missing. Personality Sakazuki is an adamant believer in Absolute Justice, and is ruthless in his maintenance of it; his motto is "Thorough Justice". He has a stern, dead-serious disposition, grim, expressionless, and was the most ruthless out of all three original admirals, who shows no mercy to pirates and criminals. Despite this disposition, Akainu seems to be able to restrain himself at times, which is rather rare. He sees all pirates as evil and will do everything in his power to destroy them. He is also willing to lie to and/or deceive his enemies in order to achieve his justice. He is also a firm believer that the children carries the sins of their parents, which is his driving force for personally seeking to kill Ace and Luffy himself during the Marineford War, or personally eliminating Aika through a Buster Call on Wolf Paw Island. He follows his own very extreme view of justice, and is more than willing to eliminate anyone who gets in the way of his justice, both enemies and allies alike. Additionally, he has no tolerance for Marines who desert their posts, which the only consolation he does offer is that they should not dishonor their families by running away. To Akainu, any Marine who is not willing to fight for justice is not worthy of being called a Marine. Again though, despite all of this, even Akainu could not kill his former compatriot Kuzan after a 10 day duel to the death for the position of fleet admiral. As Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki holds immense pride in the name of the Marines, furious when Fujitora revealed to the world about the tragedies in Dressrosa. His pride is so great he would rather cover up the ordeal to ensure that the Marines are adamant and credible to his doctrine of Absolute Justice, something that disgusted even Fujitora. Plot Abilities Magma-Magma Fruit: A Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma at will, turning the user into a Magma Human. The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that it allows Akainu to produce magma to attack his opponents and also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him in his elemental state. The intense heat can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil the seawater that the magma lands in. His ability is naturally of a higher order than Ace's pyrokinetic abilities, as the higher heat and smothering abilities of his magma allowed him to successfully harm Ace despite his Logia-defense, and ultimately kill the young pirate due to this superiority. The destructive heat and explosive powers from the magma enables the user to cause massive damage, and even create concussive force from the force of their attacks. With this power running for a ten day battle, it was strong enough to change the weather of one half of an island into a blazing inferno. *'Great Eruption': Akainu's signature technique, he transforms his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket (similar to Luffy's Gum-Gum Giant Pistol or Ace's Fire Fist). The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. *'Meteor Volcano': Akainu creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. *'Hound Blaze': Akainu creates a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent. *'Hellhound': Akainu transforms his hand into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Observation Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Armaments Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Conqueror's Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Akainu is one of these people. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Relationships *Kuzan/Aokiji *Monkey D. Garp *Issho/Fujitora *Gorosei *Edward Newgate/Whitebeard *Whitebeard Pirates *Monkey D. Luffy *Monkey D. Aika *Monkey D. Dragon *Jimbei Battles * Trivia *The way Sakazuki's character design is drawn resembles the famous late Japanese actor, Bunta Sugawara. Akainu's real name, Sakazuki, is apparently based on the three movies of Bunta Sugawara with "Sakazuki" in the title. Even Sakazuki's birthday is based on Sugawara's. *His nickname, along with the other admirals' (Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru), are taken from Momotaro legends (Momotaro met Pheasant, Dog, and Monkey as friends to accompany him in his journey). Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Marine Fleet Admirals Category:Former Marine Admirals Category:One Piece Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Armament Haki Users